


This means WAR

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I have never written anything like a make-out session, I'll probably go study fanfictions, It might be shit, M/M, Okay bye, being the nerd I am, but - Freeform, warning, yes. study. fanfictions.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Saihara, Ouma, and Amami are all in love with our adorable robot, Kiibo....What happens after that?AAAAATTTTTENNNTION TO THOSE WHO HAVE COME ACROSS THIS: THIS IS ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH LOVE A LITTLE OKAY SORRY. (I started this fic last year so I've improved a lot since then [i hope] so I'll probably return to this and make it better. Ooh but don't expect me to finish love a little quickly)





	1. chapter 1 motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bored.
> 
> This is gonna be multiple chapters. Why do I do this to myself.

"Hey Kiibo! Wanna walk together?" Amami said as he ever so slyly slipped an arm around his oblivious robot-friend's shoulders. 

Amami Rantarou. SHSL Luckster. Popular guy of Hope's peak academy. Everyone loved the guy. He had this mysterious aura that nobody could really imitate. Good looks, Good personality, what more could one want? Of course, all the girls fawned over him. Heck, even some guys! 

Well, too bad for them, because Amami had already had his eye set on someone. And that someone's name, was Kiibo. The SHSL Robot.

Said cinnamon roll, smiled at his tall friend. "Sure. Let's go."  
They both walked out of the classroom while two inconspicuous figures watched. "Dammit!" A purple haired boy exclaimed as he slammed his fists on his desk, "That should have been me manhandling Kiibo, not him!" Ouma Kokichi. SHSL Supreme Ruler. Well known for his ability to twist minds. He knows just about everything that goes on in this school. He is described as hell packed into a small body. Nobody really knows anything about him though... "Amami-kun wasn't really manhandling him though. You're over-exaggerating Ouma-kun..."Another boy dressed in black said.

Saihara Shuuichi. SHSL Detective. He's a nice guy and likes to keep to himself. Not really as popular as Amami, but he has many good friends.

Ouma's upset demeanor abruptly changed. He smirked at Saihara, "Are you just saying that because you're jealous Saihara-chan?" Saihara sighed in response. "No. I'm just pointing out the obvious." He said that, yet on the inside, he felt a great sense of unease.

'Where are they going together? It's not like they have to walk that far to get to the dorms. What if Amami invites himself into Kiibo's dorm? To make small talk? What if he lures Kiibo into his own dorm? What'll happen then? I would not trust Amami to not do anything to him...'

Saihara must have looked like how he felt, because Ouma laughed in his face. "Nishishi, don't tell me Saihara-chan is paranoid. But, just in case, I'm gonna go follow." And with that, Ouma jumped out of his seat and dashed out of the room.  
Saihara blinked owlishly before realizing something. 'Crap! Ouma would definitely do something to!' He quickly gathered his belongings and ran off.


	2. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for supporting this!! I have a lot of ideas for this fanfiction so be ready!!!!!

Ouma and Saihara were racing through the halls, dodging and shoving poor kids in the way. "Wow~ I didn't know you could run so fast Saihara-chan!" Ouma said in delight as he pushed a tall, white haired guy out of the way. 'To be honest, neither did I.' But Saihara didn't want to admit that so all he did was grunt in response.

As they made a sharp turn, down the hall they both saw two figures talking. 'It's Amami-chan and robo-chan!' Ouma thought. Saihara must have realized it too because he started to slow to a walk. "We have to act casual. Pretend we didn't just run a mile to catch up to them." He said as he sent a glance in Ouma's direction. "Eh? But won't we seem suspicious if we go up to them? We almost never go any where together." "You're already suspicious anyways." Ouma pouted angrily and stopped to look at Saihara. "You're so mean Saihara-chan! How come you're so nice to everybody else and not me!?" Saihara sighed. "Well maybe if you weren't so-"

"Please stop fighting! You're both gonna get into trouble if this escalates."

The arguing pair tuned to look as Amami and Kiibo walked up to them. 'Well, that was a mission failure.' They both thought.

"Why are you here anyways? Your dorms are quite far away from mine if I remember correctly." Kiibo said as he looked at Saihara and Ouma for an explanation.  
Ouma had crocodile tears in his eyes. "Kiii-boooy! Saihara-chan's bullying me! I need emotional support!" He said as he latched on to Kiibo. But, not programmed to be strong enough, the robot fell with ouma right on top of him.

"M-my name is Kiibo, not Ki-boy! Now please get off me!' Kiibo said, not comfortable with the small space separating their faces. Ouma just smirked at him. "Why? Am I making you, uncomfortable?" He said as he slowly trailed a hand down the robot's thigh.

Amami, who had been watching Kiibo, snapped out of it and pried Ouma off the now cherry red robot. "Th-thank you Amami-kun!" Kiibo said and ran back to his dorm. Amami and Saihara both looked at their short friend. 

"Ouma-kun, you can't just do that to someone in public." The green haired boy said sternly. Ouma just gave him a blank stare.

"Oh? So I can do it when we're alone? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Saihara face palmed."Ouma-kun, he means you shouldn't ever do that to someone period."

"Nishishi~ I bet you two are just jealous!" 

Amami glared at the shorter boy. "Kiibo is mine." 

Ouma stared at him."...We'll see about that."

They both walked back to their dorms.

Saihara gave a long sigh,"Why do these two have to cause so much trouble?"

 

Bonus scene:  
"Komeada! You okay?" Hinata asked worriedly as he saw his fluffy haired friend fall to the ground. "Yes, I'm fine Hinata-kun. Though trash like deserves more pain than just a simple shove." Komaeda said as he picked himself up. Hinata frowned at him. "And suddenly all my pity for you has magically vanished." He said as he started to walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have a suggestion they would like to add?


	3. NO chapter. Sorry.

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life just recently hit me like a fucking brick.   
Also, I have a serious case of writers block. Like everyday I sit at my computer and I squeeze out like one or two sentences.  
It sucks.   
I'll try my best! I don't want this fic to go to ruins!!

Honestly, lately I've been thinking of just letting someone else take this fic and continue it for themselves. Idk.  
What do you guys want to see? Suggestions are always welcome!!

**Author's Note:**

> Why must I torture myself like this. I want to write like five fanfictions at once, and I'm not even that good at it.


End file.
